


黎叔叔生日贺文

by freendexploring



Category: 188男团
Genre: 188男团 - Freeform, M/M, 谁把谁当真 - Freeform, 黎朔0927生日快乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freendexploring/pseuds/freendexploring
Summary: 祝黎叔叔生日快乐！永远和锦辛幸福快乐！努力写了一个想让黎叔叔满意的约会，嗯...以后有空要把这个车补上！这个play我觉得海星w





	黎叔叔生日贺文

0927 黎明朔月

淡金色的阳光透过绛紫色窗帘的缝隙悄然倾入房间。屋子里宣软偌大的床中央，隆起的被窝拱出一个美好的弧度。黎朔的睫毛微微颤动了几下，缓缓睁开眼，便看到赵锦辛毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着自己的胸膛。  
“唔...黎叔叔，早安！”赵锦辛抬起头，一对桃花眼含情脉脉地盯着黎朔的脸看，环腰搂住对方的双臂不自觉又收紧了些。  
赵锦辛的气息隐约喷吐在胸前，弄得黎朔连着心里也痒痒的。  
“早啊锦辛。”黎朔双眸盛满宠溺，嘴角忍不住扬起笑意。赵锦辛望着眼前这个浑身上下散发着成熟魅力的温柔男人，越看越是欢喜。  
“黎叔叔，我好喜欢你啊...”赵锦辛一边嘴唇贴着黎朔胸前的皮肤嘶磨着，一边向上挪动着，雨点般的吻一下下的落在黎朔的胸前、锁骨、喉结、下巴，终于四片唇瓣相接，愈发深入，黎朔口腔内的敏感区域被赵锦辛的舌头尽数舔舐了个遍。  
“唔...嗯...”黎朔不禁漏出几声呻吟。那几声低沉沙哑的呜咽惹得赵锦辛愈发眼红，吻得更加热烈、忘情。真是头小狮子啊...黎朔闭着眼想。  
窗外金风清冽，屋内春色旖旎。  
然而并未做到最后。赵锦辛难得的压抑住了欲望，转身去厨房做了早餐。黎朔一脸欣慰的笑了，冲完澡，深灰色的浴袍随意敞开着，看着对欧姆蛋和蔬菜面摆盘的赵锦辛，对着他耳畔浅吻了一下：“锦辛，我来吧。”  
“不，我要给黎叔叔过生日，今天一天你都别想抢我的工作。”赵锦辛说着又将脸向前伸了几公分，湿漉漉的眼神带着几分撒娇意味，“我想听黎叔叔叫我甜辛大宝贝！”  
“好，我的甜辛大宝贝！”黎朔笑着，轻揉了一下他的脸颊。  
“黎叔叔亲我一下，我们就可以吃饭啦！”  
黎朔在赵锦辛的嘴角印下了一个花瓣样的吻。

今年生日前两周，赵锦辛就磨着黎朔要双人度假，两人一起飞到了巴黎，尽意享受了西欧的浪漫与风情。而后又坐着火车慢悠悠地晃到了日内瓦。今天是27号，赵锦辛就这样和黎朔睡到自然醒吃了早餐之后，一起散步去参观百达翡丽博物馆，欣赏起了钟表艺术。  
是男人没有几个不喜欢钟表的，尤其是别出心裁、巧夺天工的顶尖机械表。黎朔对赵锦辛的这个行程安排很是满意，在博物馆里相谈甚欢。就在快到午餐时间黎朔以为参观要结束的时候，赵锦辛笑着将他拉到博物馆深处的房间。  
“诶，锦辛，这是...”黎朔微微推拒着同坐在沙发上不断贴近自己的赵锦辛却无果，热量源源不断从两人紧贴着的双腿传递过来。  
“黎叔叔...”赵锦辛愈发靠近，倾吐出来的气息仿佛无形的绳索纠缠住黎朔的颈部。  
“锦辛，你，你不会要在这里...”  
赵锦辛啃咬着黎朔的耳垂，轻轻舔舐了一下。“黎叔叔，我知道你喜欢的...”  
咚咚咚，敲门声犹如警铃使黎朔身体一怔，用力推开了赵锦辛。  
“进来。”赵锦辛说着，走向开门进来的工作人员，从对方手里接过了一个乌木盒子。  
“黎叔叔，生日快乐！”他把盒子递到黎朔面前，“我保证你会喜欢的！”赵锦辛微微挺起胸膛，像个小孩子似的露出了一个势在必得的笑。  
黎朔回应着赵锦辛深情的双眸，接过盒子打开，映入眼帘的是一块精美雅致的怀表。玫瑰金的表壳和外框，第二层表壳上刻着娟秀的英文“To my love Lambert”。珐琅表盘上是罗马数字，中央是铂金嵌丝的手工画，一只典雅可爱的绵羊。  
“喜欢吗？黎叔叔w”赵锦辛一下子凑近了黎朔的脸。  
“嗯，喜欢。它真漂亮，像你一样。”黎朔眼中盛满了悠悠的喜悦与感动，嘴角上扬出了一抹动人的弧度。  
“不仅是好看，这是我为黎叔叔专门拜托制表师的朋友做的，最大特点是机械设计，它的日历盘只需要四百年调一次，比市面上的万年历四年调一次要精确得多。”  
“真是用心。谢谢你，锦辛。”  
“当然要送最好的礼物才配得上我的黎叔叔啊！”赵锦辛说着牵起黎朔的手，在无名指上轻吻了一下，“我们会获得像惊情四百年一样最为纯粹高尚的爱，但不同的是，我们会一路阳光玫瑰，永不分离。”说着他不知从哪里又拿出一个盒子，递给了黎朔。打开只见一对腕表安放着，表盘上点钻的星象图极好的还原了天上星辰和一弯朔月，配有二十四时区，无处不彰显着它的典雅高贵。  
“锦辛...”黎朔动容微怔。  
“黎叔叔，我要和你度过每一个黎明、共赏每一轮朔月。我还要和你走遍二十四个时区，然后在每一区都做、爱。”赵锦辛在黎朔耳畔低语。  
“你啊。”黎朔不禁失笑，“真是只小色羊。”  
  
之后两人去了当地有名的餐厅吃了午餐，赵锦辛早就和主厨打好了招呼，几乎都是黎朔爱吃的食材烧出的当地特色化创新菜，利口酒也是赵锦辛亲自调制的。黎朔感受着一波又一波的甜蜜热浪，心中感慨万千。人生在世，有幸遇到一个相知相伴的携手之人，共渡一生，这是多么美好到不真实的事啊。然而赵锦辛一次次的用行动告诉黎朔，这些美好，皆为真实，皆为你而真实。  
  
  
下午赵锦辛又拉着黎朔去了网球俱乐部，两人从休闲的衬衫西裤换上了运动装，一下子仿佛回到了校园岁月，加上修长健美的体格，十分赏心悦目。暖金色的阳光，微凉的秋风，淡青色的草地，挥洒汗水的两人，心底冉冉燃起的胜负欲，刹时穿梭青春时光。矫健的四肢，起伏的胸膛，微张的双唇，凌乱的喘息，眉宇间的神采飞扬，漫长岁月的陪伴又生出初遇般的悸动。赵锦辛以前不相信有什么长久的感情，至少自己不可能选择那样单调无趣的生活。而现在，他只觉得和黎朔在一起的每一刻都那么美好，那么珍贵，和他在一起，一辈子都不够，完全不够。

吃过晚餐，赵锦辛带黎朔来到了一座美术馆。然而美术馆里除了他们之外再无别人，甚至连个工作人员都没有。原来赵锦辛早就将它买下，还加设了音乐播放设备，在各个主题展馆的内部都可以选择播放不同风格的音乐。  
“黎叔叔，准备好迎接来自小甜辛的下一个礼物了吗？”赵锦辛从背后抱住正在埃舍尔的画前欣赏思忖着的黎朔，嘴唇贴着他的后颈低语道。  
“呀，我的宝贝甜辛还有礼物呐？”黎朔笑着侧过头，用鼻子轻轻蹭了下赵锦辛的鼻梁。  
赵锦辛牵起黎朔的手，拉着他走进顶楼的房间。一开门，迎面扑来各种水果的香甜气息。放眼望去，各种颜色的颜料，或者说是果酱，都一瓶瓶的摆放着。墙上贴着各色彩绘写生，抽象拼画，地板上立着好几块雪白的画布，纸张。一支支毛尖的画笔放在画架上。舒伯特的曲子流淌萦绕着这微甜的空间。透过房间尽头的那块落地窗，外面的夜景街道，华灯初上，流动的光时而穿梭进来。  
“黎叔叔，去年我把自己当作生日礼物送给你了。今年，我要把你做成礼物。”赵锦辛欺身将黎朔压在沙发上。  
“我的生日，我做礼物？”黎朔不禁笑出了声，“行，我的甜辛宝贝，你想怎么办啊？”  
“我要把你做成艺术品。”赵锦辛一本正经的说，“人体彩绘，黎叔叔就是我的模特！我特地用果蔬蜂蜜做的颜料，对身体无害，还好吃！”赵锦辛一脸得意似的微微仰起头，像个等待被夸的小孩。  
黎朔噗嗤一声笑了：“好啊，我给你当模特。”  
“那，我们开始吧。”赵锦辛拿起蘸了颜料的毛笔，顺着黎朔脖颈的线条，画下了艳红的一笔。

赤裸的身躯宣誓着造物主的美技，甜腻的果香包裹着躯体，缤纷的色彩席卷了黎朔全身，加上与赵锦辛的吻，在落地窗前的夜色映照下，艺术与情欲的阀门被打开，美感与快感交织着，氤氲于这一方只属于他们的天地。

“I love you,my sweet lamb.”  
“Me,too. My great leo.”


End file.
